


Stuck

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Darrow is bound by a straitjacket, which the Jackal sees as an opportunity.Kinktober prompt: straitjacket - Adrius/DarrowREAD WARNINGS





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS

Darrow grunted, trying once again to free himself. The fabric clung tightly to his flexed muscles, not giving in. His hair hung down, covering his face as he looked into the floor. His knees hurt, a bar lodged between his legs and tied to his ankles to keep him in position. The bar didn’t budge either, he had tried that several times too. 

Otherwise, the room around him was sterile. The walls were white as well as the floor and the roof had strong light shining down constantly. Darrow was like a dirty spot on the floor and if he knew the Jackal right, he would feel like it too soon enough. 

Like summoned from the ugliest parts of his nightmares, the door flung open and in walked the man himself. He looked polished, suit fitted to his body and hair slicked back with no inconsistency. He stopped in front of Darrow, smiling with no pity. 

“Let me go.” Darrow was not up to question the man, nor was he going to debate. He had no place here and would love to be able to leave as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, the dog barks,” said the Jackal. His tone was indecipherable, but his smirk said a lot. Darrow wouldn’t like what came to happen. The man leaned in, face almost levelling with Darrow’s. “You know I could easily get you muzzled.” 

Darrow pushed back the urge to spit him in the face, doing his best to look as unaffected ad possible. But he stayed quiet. 

“Good. Not let’s see what we have to work with.” The Jackal took a walk around Darrow, studying him up and down before coming to a halt in front of him again. “All tied up, nowhere to go...”

The tone in his voice sent a chill down his spine, suddenly wary about what he would have to endure. The other just smiled, maintaining eye contact as he walked around to Darrow’s back again. The contraption he was put in made him unable to follow the man. 

Suddenly a hard sole hit his back, pushing Darrow’s upper body down to the floor. He hit his head in the hard tiles and hissed. Behind him, the shoe trailed down his spine and settled on his arse, tapping it once, twice. The Jackal hummed above him, removing his shoe from the man’s body and rustled about behind him. Darrow couldn’t really tell shat happened, kept staring into the floor as he once again made an attempt to free himself from the straitjacket. Still nothing. 

He then felt a hand on his arse, feeling him up. He felt clothed legs move to kneel in between his own legs, unable to stop the other with the bar still holding them apart. Something cold dripped down his body and something came to prod at his hole. Darrow’s eyes opened and he made an attempt to free himself once again, now struggling hard against the restraints. 

A dark chuckle stopped him dead, his body going slack. The finger dipped into him, opening him up. Perhaps Darrow could get away, but right now he was at mercy to the Jackal. The restraints had yet to budge. 

A second finger got added, the stretching eased by lubricant poured over him again. When the stretching stopped, Darrow breathed out what he hadn’t known he held in. The finger’s left his body, but rustling behind him didn’t make him feel any better. 

Something larger pushed into him, the Jackal’s cock stretching his rim open as he slowly pushed himself in. Without letting Darrow adjust, he kept going until he was fully seated inside, sighing as he stilled. 

He placed his palm over the low of Darrow’s back, holding him down and gaining some leverage. Then he moved out, leaving only the tip in as he breathed above him. Them he thrust in, fast and hard. When his hips met his arse, he moved Darrow body, knees scraping against the floor. It hurt, his body in no way adjusted to the intrusion. Darrow bit his lower lip, not going to give the Jackal any reaction. 

The man above him showed no sign in stopping, picking up speed as he thrust in and out, making no move to give Darrow any sort of twisted pleasure in it. Not even to humiliate him, which Darrow thanked any willing person for. 

The quiet, mechanical thrusting kept on for several minutes, the only sign of stopping being the slight stutter suddenly appearing. Darrow let out his breath as he figured the end to this torture would come at any time. The before calculated thrusts became more erratic. He thrust in one last time and stilled, Darrow feeling himself being filled up by the sociopath’s seed. 

The Jackal stayed inside him for a minute, composing his breathing before moving out. Standing up, he fixed up his pants and walked towards the door, taking one last look at Darrow before closing it behind him, leaving Darrow alone in the sterile room, naked except from a straitjacket that showed no intention to budge.


End file.
